


Рутина

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, The 100 (TV) Season 4, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kinda everyday life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Их предапокалиптические вечера проходят по одному и тому же (почти семейному) сценарию.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 3





	Рутина

Когда для выживания не нужно каждый день сжимать оружие в руках, Кларк теряется.

Рейвен чинит технику и производит подсчёты. Люди латают Ковчег, готовят еду, сортируют вещи. Джаспер устраивает вечеринки, чтобы отпраздновать конец света. Только Кларк то и дело меняет поле деятельности: отправляется в патрули с Миллером и Беллами, сортирует лекарства с мамой и Джексоном или просиживает весь день с Монти. Пару раз люди поднимают ссоры, и она, всё побросав, вырывается в первые ряды, чтобы их успокоить. И так по кругу, снова и снова, будто каждая пара-тройка дней — заевшая пластинка. Что же делать лидеру, когда на пороге второго апокалипсиса царит практически _повседневная рутина_?

Она рада, что в этот период делит комнату канцлера с Беллами. Потому что повседневность подразумевает дом, и Кларк всегда удаётся найти дом в своём возлюбленном друге. Земля оказалась в сотни раз безумней, чем можно было представить, и если бы не Беллами, то безумной уже давно была бы и она сама.

Они не поселились вместе осознанно или как-то обговорив это; просто засиделись до ночи пару раз, оба давно забывшие, что такое здоровый и долгий сон, и вынесли общее решение: на диване можно спать по очереди. Или даже помещаться вдвоём.

Очередной вечер в их комнате проходит так же, как все остальные в последние две недели. Беллами сидит с ворохом отчётов Рейвен о том, сколько дней понадобится, чтобы закончить каждый из отсеков при нынешнем темпе, и о том, как нужно разделить пайки, чтобы хватило на месяцы, и о других технических мелочах. Беллами откладывает их в сторону и считает заново — а учитывая то, что он никогда не был главным математиком в их компании, порой приходится повторять вычисления несколько раз, чтобы получить тот же результат, что и Рейвен: правильный. Беллами говорит, что монотонная для такого, как он, гуманитария работа хорошо помогает заснуть. Кларк же хмыкает и просто рисует.

 _Почти_ просто.

Кларк частенько рисует Беллами. Его фигуру, лицо, украшенное веснушками в солнечные дни или улыбкой даже в самые тёмные для неё часы. Кларк любит рисовать родителей, поляну рядом с челноком, Рейвен и Синклера, Монти и Джаспера, других друзей. Но её любимый объект — бесспорно Беллами. И, благодаря их тихим вечерам, у неё постоянно выходит рисовать с натуры.

Она намечает глаза и принимается закрашивать волосы. Беллами всегда так тяжело поймать в недвижимое изображение на листе. Ей кажется, что уходят многие угольные карандаши и смятые листки, чтобы удержать его образ. Король-бунтарь, как никак. Прозвище, гулявшее среди сотни, заставляет её фыркнуть от смеха.

— Что такое? — поднимает голову Беллами от своих дурацких вычислений.

Кларк с трудом прячет улыбку. Так легко порой притвориться, что остального мира нет. Нет нескончаемой опасности, нет войн и врагов. Что их друзья и семьи в безопасности. Что рутина для них возможна.

— Ничего.

— Кларк!

— _Ничего_.

Беллами качает головой, легко улыбается и снова склоняется над цифрами и столбиками. Волосы спадают на его лоб, подпрыгивая и рассыпаясь, и Кларк обнаруживает, что совершенно загипнотизирована этой угольной волной. Она откровенно пялится, приоткрыв губы и распахнув глаза, изучая каждую кудряшку с трепетным вниманием, говоря себе, что это для рисунка.

Это совершенно платоническая привычка. Так?

Вот только карандаш в её руках не двигается с добрых пять минут. Кларк всё смотрит, не понимая, как Беллами не ощутил её очарованный взгляд. Они сидят вдвоём на диванчике: Кларк ютится в углу дивана, забравшись с ногами и устроив старый блокнот на коленях, а Беллами полулежит, как положено опираясь на спинку дивана. Кларк скользит взглядом по его профилю, не сдержавшись, впитывает сосредоточенный блеск глаз и линию шеи, и, спускаясь дальше, останавливается на его ладонях. Он то сцепляет их вместе, то неловко сжимает карандаш, то переплетает пальцы и неосознанно рисует ими в воздухе цифры.

Кларк моргает. Снова смотрит на макушку Беллами и борется с желанием запустить в мягкие кудри руку. Хочется ласково пропустить их через пальцы. Поймать и заблудиться. Кларк сжимает блокнот изо всех сил.

— Принцесса, ты пялишься.

— Ты тоже на меня смотришь, — находится она, быстро оправляясь.

Беллами щурится, но взгляда не отводит.

— Но не последние пятнадцать минут, — усмехается он. В его глазах пляшут искорки, и Кларк вполне понимает, как он очаровывал всех тех девушек в лагере.

— Я просто рисую тебя, — выбирает меньшее из двух зол, — и запоминаю получше.

Она даже поворачивает свой блокнот, чтобы показать ему. На страничке уже есть пара зарисовок, и Кларк как раз заканчивает её финальным. Беллами удивлённо замирает, глядя на рисунки, и, протянувшись, спрашивает:

— Можно?

Кларк кивает, вручая ему блокнот. Беллами кладёт его на колени поверх вороха бумаг и изучает почти неверяще. На его лице написана такая мягкость, что весь мир Кларк кружится и безапелляционно рушится в бездну. Ей понадобилось время, чтобы узнать эту мягкую и искреннюю сторону Беллами, но именно она очаровала уже _её_.

— Это очень красиво, — выдавливает он, возвращая ей блокнот. Их пальцы немного соприкасаются и отзываются теплом.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Кларк.

Они теперь сидят ближе, и у неё совсем нет желания или сил возвращаться к рисованию.

— Как твои цифры? — вежливо интересуется она вместо этого.

— Я уверен, что нашёл ошибку.

— Такую же, как в прошлый раз?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Рейвен перепроверила твои черновики, — перечисляет Кларк, — нашла ошибку за три минуты и потом гоняла тебя по всей мастерской за потраченное время.

Беллами виновато усмехается.

— Зато она хоть улыбнулась, — добавляет он к её рассказу.

Кларк вздыхает и запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана, устало глядя в потолок. Они сидят рядом какое-то время, позволяя реальности вливаться в их крохотный мир штрих за штрихом. Ночь в Аркадии совсем тихая.

— Если бы ты жил до апокалипсиса, — бормочет Кларк, — кем бы ты работал?

— Учителем истории, — быстро отзывается Беллами. Ответ, скорее всего, был уже готов. Кто не задумывался об этом? — И я бы особенно любил рассказывать о древних цивилизациях и мифах, но ещё об Эпохе Возрождения. И о закреплении человеческих прав в двадцатом и двадцать первом веках.

— Тебе подходит.

Беллами хмыкает, явно потерянный в пейзаже за большим иллюминатором. Там высокие ели скребут небосвод, сверкающий звёздами, напоминая, что их разговор — только ещё совсем детские мечты.

— А ты, Кларк?

— Когда я была маленькая, — начинает она и быстро прокашливается, чтобы вернуть застрявший в горле голос, — я думала, что однозначно была бы врачом. Но я больше не уверена, что хочу этого. Я… так устала от людей, полагающихся от меня. От своих ошибок, стоящих жизней.

Кларк смотрит на блёклый, пустой потолок — в таком же она представляла пейзажи в одиночной камере, целые полотна — и не видит в нём ничего.

— Кларк…

— Сейчас… Я бы хотела быть обычной художницей, — признаётся она, поднимая голову и с отчаянной надеждой глядя на Беллами. — Жить в светлой квартире, покупать кисточки и танцевать, когда рисую. Жить для себя и близких. — Её голос совсем тихий, а Кларк чувствует себя маленькой, когда невесело усмехается: — Это эгоистично, да?

— Нет, — тут же уверенно отзывается Беллами.

Он сгребает Кларк в объятья. Им даже не нужно особо двигаться для этого. Он просто наклоняется к ней, и в следующую секунду Кларк уже тыкается носом в его плечо, а пальцы Беллами аккуратно накрывают длинные пряди на её спине.

— У тебя хорошо бы получилось, принцесса, — шепчет он. — Я уверен.

Кларк кивает, не в силах по-другому выразить свою благодарность. А потом аккуратно отнимает одну из рук от его плеча и запускает в волосы Беллами. Она просто ищет комфорта и вспоминает о своём глупом желании только тогда, когда кудри действительно оказываются мягкими на ощупь и неукротимыми. Кларк замирает.

— Это… ничего?

— Что?

— Я… твои волосы…

Беллами уже начинает отстраняться, когда понимает, о чём речь. Он притягивает её ближе, крепче сжимая в объятьях, и тихо фыркает:

— Порядок.

Кларк облегчённо переводит дыхание и прижимается удобнее, начиная перебирать его волосы. Никто не прерывает их из-за срочных опасностей или нападений; некоторыми ночами они не лидеры, а просто влюблённые друг в друга люди, которые искренне верят, что всё время принадлежит им.

Когда Рейвен убеждает её написать список тех, кто займёт сто мест в Ковчеге, Кларк прячется в тишине кабинета. Она склоняется над вырванным из блокнота листом; Беллами оказывает молчаливую поддержку, но она думает подолгу над каждым пунктом, лишь иногда обмениваясь с ним короткими фразами, и он медленно засыпает рядом даже без долгих расчётов. Кларк доходит до пункта девяносто девять, уже вписав множество врачей, инженеров и садоводов. Смотрит на дремлющего на _их_ диване Беллами.

И выбор совсем прост.


End file.
